IN MY SOUL
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Molly Hooper siempre ha estado enamorada de Sherlock Holmes, pero ¿Hasta donde es capaz de llegar con tal de estar cerca de él? Este fanfic participa en el Rally "¡The Game is on…!" del foro I am Sherlocked…


**IN MY SOUL**

_**Itsaso Adhara**_

**Este fanfic participa en el Rally "¡The Game is on…!" del foro I am Sherlocked… Mi eterno agradecimiento por ayudarme con la historia a Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo y a Alley Michaelis por betearme la historia. **

Molly Hooper desde niña ha sido demasiado tímida, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus padres por sacarla de su caparazón, a lo largo de toda su vida; solo tuvo un par de novios y con ninguno de ellos se llegó a ver completamente ilusionada, aceptó salir con ellos para evitar la presión de sus familiares.

Hasta que una ocasión llegó ese fin de mes completamente sonriente, la razón: El nuevo investigador de St. Barts… Sherlock Holmes. De los labios de Molly únicamente se escuchaban alabanzas hacia su gran genialidad, inteligencia, personalidad y por supuesto, su galanura, las palabras dichas por ella siempre fueron… es el dios Apolo vuelto a nacer en la tierra.

Un fin de semana en su casa de Sussex, salió pasear con su vieja amiga Bertha y terminó quejándose con ella. — ¿Qué hago? Todo este tiempo esperando que se fije en mí y todo ha sido en balde, me teñí el cabello, me pinté los labios, me maquillé, pero nada llama su atención. mover la cola— gritó frustrada en medio de su plática, así que viéndola en ese estado, su mejor amiga la invitó a salir el siguiente fin de semana y aunque renuente terminó aceptando.

Esa semana inició su rutina como siempre, pero cuando había dado medio día del lunes, ya estaba arrepentida de haber regresado. Sherlock la tuvo al límite de perder su gran paciencia y quien terminaba disculpándolo como de costumbre era John, quien con una sonrisa apenada terminaba por ser el último en irse, y si, detrás de Sherlock, pero sabía perfectamente que daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar del médico militar.

En la feria de Sussex, Bertha llevó a Molly a una carpa aparentemente pequeña, dejándola sola, cuando se dio la vuelta para irse chocó con… ¡John Watson!, estaba acompañado una chica pelirroja, bajita e iban tomados de la mano.

—¡Molly!— dijo alegre John, dedicándole una sonrisa autentica. Algo que se vio obligada a corresponder.

—Hola John— espetó con aparente tranquilidad.

—Te presento a Beatrice, mi novia—. La acercó para poder besarla en la mejilla a lo cual la chica sólo sonrió avergonzada.

—¿Vienes a ver al psíquico?— preguntó curiosa, la novia de John.

—¿Psíquico?

—¡Oh! Si, el Dr. Dankworth, tiene gran fama, dado que estudio en la India durante años, sus conocimientos son amplios por lo que basta mirarte una sola vez para que te diga toda tu vida e incluso parece que te lee la mente e incluso tu futuro. Por eso traje a John para demostrarle que los dos tenemos un gran futuro juntos—. Tanto John como Molly sonrieron al encontrarse sus miradas, ambos conocían a alguien con esas mismos "dones". La voz de la chica los volvió a la realidad.

—¿Entramos?—Molly sintió como fue jalada para entrar en esa tienda, se sintió desorientada, aunque aparentaba que no tendría más allá de un espacio de tres por tres, por dentro se veía como si fuera el tripe de tamaño, incluso se veía una pared falsa para dar privacidad a los consultantes.

—Buenas tardes tengan, damas y caballero, por favor tomen asiento—, la voz salió detrás de la primera mampara, apareció un anciano enjuto de ojos grises; a pesar de su apariencia, estos eran los de un hombre joven en plenitud de su vida.

Sin darles tiempo a replicar algo, con una mano señaló primero a Beatrice y a John. –Srita. Hooper por favor tome asiento, no tardaré mucho tiempo con el Sr. Watson y la Srita. Dashwood—. Eso debió ser signo de alarma para los tres porque a pesar de haberse presentado fuera, nunca mencionaron apellidos, pero el aroma dulzón que desprendía el incienso que inundaba la tienda los tenía un poco confundidos.

Molly no recordaba haberse sentado pero de un momento a otro se vio frente al anciano, quiso hablar, pero este la detuvo alzando una mano para que no lo hiciera.

—Srita. Hooper no hace falta que me diga nada, sé porque se acercó a esta tienda, su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común y eso me alegra mucho, porque podré hacer realidad su deseo.

—¿Deseo?—. Quería protestar, porque obviamente este hombre no sabía nada de ella. –Yo… no, deseo nada.

—Todo lo contrario mi querida niña, has venido porque deseas a alguien más que nada en el mundo, pero que hasta el momento ha sido imposible y yo soy quien tiene la solución para esto.

—Se equivoca—. Intentó ponerse de pie para salir, pero se sintió incapaz, como si estuviera amarrada a la silla.

—Deja que te platique un poco dulce niña y al finalizar tu decidirás si lo haces o no— el anciano comenzó a narrarle sus ansia de conocimiento desde la niñez, juventud y cuando llegó a ser un adulto se obsesionó por comprobar la existencia del alma, lo que le llevó a la India con los Brahamans, hombres que castigaban su cuerpo con ayunos permanentes para alcanzar a vislumbrar a Visnú junto a Brahama y Shiva para experimentar la comunión perfecta y sentir el éxtasis único que ocasiona esto. Localizó a uno de estos hombres y antes de partir le reveló esa forma secreta de separar el alma del cuerpo. El relato continuó durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que llegó la pregunta final.

—Dime mi querida niña, ¿realmente deseas intercambiar tu alma con la de John Watson?

La parte racional de Molly gritaba que eso no era cierto, sólo charlatanería que no la llevaría a ningún sitio, pero… por otra parte le estaban ofreciendo su sueño anhelado por tanto tiempo. Acercarse a Sherlock sin que este note alguna diferencia, además si lo que vio en los ojos de Sherlock era cierto… Lo malo sería como llevaría a John hasta ahí y peor, como haría para convencerlo. La voz de Dankworth la regresó al su momento.

—De eso no debes preocuparte pequeña, él está aquí—. Sin más se levantó girando un poco la cabeza para señalarle que lo siguiera, así lo hizo, hasta que pasaron a la siguiente parte de la trastienda y ahí estaba John y Beatrice ambos dormidos profundamente, por un momento estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero no podía, su deseo podía volverse realidad, lo que más anhelaba su corazón, ¿cómo negarse? Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir miró al anciano y asintió, este le indicó que se recostara en el otro diván. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Como si le leyera el pensamiento le respondió antes de preguntar.

—Él permanecerá en tu cuerpo en ese estado, hasta que tu regreses… sólo tendrás setenta y seis horas para lograr tu propósito—. Se lo quedó mirando mal. –Si pequeña, así debe ser, si cumplido ese plazo lo conseguiste entonces deberás regresar para que realice el hechizo definitivo y ancle tu alma a ese cuerpo permanentemente.

—John, ¿Qué sucederá con el alma de John?— cuestionó angustiada.

—¡Oh!, no te preocupes, eso lo veremos una vez que llegue el momento.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos, su corazón latía desbocado, escuchaba palabras inteligibles y de pronto, como si algo le fuera arrancado de su cuerpo, sintiéndose flotar hasta que todo estalló en luces. Cuando despertó se sintió desorientada, eso no podía haber funcionado, intentó levantarse, un mareo repentino le hizo caer nuevamente en el diván.

—Tranquila, primero debes acostumbrarte al nuevo cuerpo—. La voz de Dankworht estaba detrás de ella. La alzó suavemente hasta llevarla a un espejo de cuerpo entero. –Abre los ojos Molly. -Así lo hizo y lo que vio la hizo trastrabillar, ¡estaba en el cuerpo de John! No sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero un pequeño pellizco la hizo arrugar el entrecejo, eso era dolor y lo percibía.

—Ahora ve, debes cumplir tu deseo—. Antes de salir, cogió su móvil de su verdadero cuerpo que ahora estaba inmóvil y fue a la salida. Vio que era prácticamente la misma hora. Entonces sintió una vibración en el bolso de la chamarra de John. Un mensaje de texto.

_Asistencia urgente, te veo en Scotland Yard. SH. _

Entonces envió un mensaje a Bertha diciéndole que no la esperara porque iba a regresar a Londres por una emergencia en St. Barts, más tarde se comunicaría con ella. Entonces alguien la sujetó del brazo. Era Beatrice…

—¡John!, ¿por qué me dejaste?

Era tan raro, tener que dirigirse a otra chica así que recordó lo más rápido que pudo como debería responder John. —Lo siento querida, pero tenía que mandar un mensaje. Por cierto tengo que regresar a Londres en seguida.

—¿De nuevo Sherlock?— Asintió sin más, la chica suspiró y se acercó para besarle, pero inmediatamente se retiró por inercia. Beatrice la miró mal y se giró enojada.

El viaje se le hizo eterno, pero mientras iba en el tren de pasajeros registró todas las pertenencias de John para darse una idea sobre cómo comportarse. Cuando llegó casi al anochecer a Scotland Yard, se dio cuenta de manera tonta que Sherlock ya no debería estar ahí y así fue cuando vio salir a la sargento que acompañaba siempre a Lestrade.

—Si buscas al freakie amigo tuyo, se fue desde hace mucho rato con Lestrade—. Asintió sin decir palabra y se alejó, dejando a una muy confundida Sally.

Le envió varios mensajes de texto, pero ninguno fue respondido. No tuvo más opción que irse a Baker Street, cuando arribó todo estaba oscuro y entró sin más, debía ver más cosas, informarse de ubicaciones de las cosas para que no estuviera tan perdida dentro.

Cuando abrió la puerta inspiró fuertemente, el olor a libros, polvo, té, todo estaba ahí incluyendo el aroma de Sherlock, como niña pequeña comenzó a investigar todos los cuartos; comenzó con el de John, su ropa, seguramente tiraría algunas cosas, para comprar otras, debía entenderlo, era militar y tenía gustos tan simples.

La cocina, observando donde se encontraban ubicadas las cosas, finalmente la recamara de Sherlock, la cual se hallaba en penumbras. No pudo evitar la tentación de tocar todo, incluso el violín. Cuanto deseaba que todo eso fuera para ella únicamente, una parte oscura de su mente le dijo "puede serlo...", sacudió la cabeza, no, no podía hacer eso ¿o sí?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente se quedó paralizada. Percibió las pisadas de Sherlock subir las escaleras subiendo hacia la recamara de John, llamándolo a la vez, aprovechó ese momento para salir e ir corriendo lo más sigilosamente posible a la cocina, pero justo cuando iba pasando frente a la sala, se sintió atrapada.

—¿John? ¿Por qué?... olvídalo seguramente tu noviecita Bilma te entretuvo de más. Dile por favor que no rocié la botella de su perfume de rosas encima. Es desagradable.

—Si— fue lo único que atinó a decir, provocando que Sherlock se girara y le observara fijamente. De pronto se sintió descubierta frente él, como si estar en el disfraz de John no sirviera para nada.

Pero tenía que convencerlo, tenía que interpretar a John Watson durante esos tres días. Atinó a decir. —Para que te enteres, Beatrice y yo hemos terminado—. Se fue directamente a la cocina, a preparar té, dejando a un Sherlock muy extrañado. Ya mañana tendría que seguir revisando; una gran tarea le esperaba y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo toda la vida. Ese día se fue a dormir temprano a la cama de John.

Su sueño fue inquieto, a cada rato despertaba incapaz de dormir de tirón más de tres horas seguidas, el resultado fue que dieron las cinco am y ya no pudo descansar. Se levantó, se preguntó si acaso John saldría a correr como ella en las mañanas, rebuscó ropa deportiva en el armario y no encontró así que no debería hacerlo. Entonces se puso lo primero que encontró aunque fueran esos suéteres de mal gusto, saldría por un café.

Cuando bajó encontró a Sherlock hundido en sus experimentos ¿acaso no dormía? Aparentemente no, porque en St. Barts podía hacer lo mismo, quedarse observando sus experimentos durante horas. Lo dejaba ahí cuando se iba a dormir y al regresar en la mañana lo volvía a encontrar como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

—Tráeme mi té habitual John, ya sabes cómo me gusta.

—De acuerdo—. Quería alejarse lo más posible, pero no era momento, no podía huir porque inmediatamente sospecharía.

Cuando regresó, acercó el vaso de té a Sherlock esperando lo agarrara, pero ni siquiera se interesó en verle, ni agradecerle. Comenzó a pasearse por la sala, en la noche había preguntado a una médico llamada Sara si tenía que ir hoy a la clínica, le respondió en un terminantemente no. –John sabes perfectamente que solo vienes tres días, lunes, miércoles y jueves—. Eso fue suficiente.

Comenzó a intentar escombrar el apartamento, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, encontraba algo desagradable y no pensaba siquiera tocarlo. Cada vez que se giraba, sentía que era observada pero cuando miraba a Sherlock este parecía inmerso en su experimento. Ese día no hubo un avance, en varias ocasiones intentó hacer conversación con él, pero fue infructuosa. Al final del día Sherlock le llamó para que fueran a Scotland Yard. Cuando salieron del apartamento le cuestionó.

—¿Por qué no llevas tu arma John?

—Eh, cierto, lo olvidaba—. Entró corriendo a buscarla. Pero por más que la buscó no la encontró y era frustrante. Regresó intentando disimular que no la tuviera pero Sherlock ya no estaba, fue terrible quedarse parada en la calle mirando para todos lados. No recibió ni un mensaje en toda la tarde. En la noche esperaba regresara para darle de cenar, había preparado un poco de pasta y había comprado vino tinto, quería avanzar con Sherlock y sabía que sino hacía algo, no pasaría nada.

Sherlock llegó cerca de las once de la noche y pasó de largo hacia su recamara, a pesar de que seguramente se percató de la mesa arreglada. De pronto Molly se asustó ¿así era con John, siempre?, bueno quizás no tanto, porque jamás hubiese hecho algo parecido. Se fue a dormir rumiando su tristeza, mañana tendría que hacer algo definitivamente, ya que tendría que tomar una decisión.

Cuando se despertó, no encontró a Sherlock por ningún sitio, tampoco respondió a sus mensajes. Finalmente recalentó la comida sin esperar que apareciese en próximas horas, el interpelado regresó cerca de la una de la tarde llevando consigo un folder grande. Quiso cuestionarle donde había ido, pero como si no estuviese presente, lo vio devorar el contenido. Finalmente pasado una hora le dirigió la palabra.

—Quisiera saber si no tuviste un accidente John, tu… comportamiento no es el mismo, casi estoy tentando a pensar que pese a que tu apariencia es idéntica, no eres mi John Watson.

La sangre se drenó del rostro de Molly, bueno del de John, se había dado cuenta.

—No sé de qué hablas, el que se golpeó la cabeza seguramente fuiste tú.

—Tu comportamiento no es el mismo desde que fuiste a esa feria con la insípida de Beth—. Y comenzó a enumerarle todos los detalles. Algo doloroso se instaló en su corazón, al darse cuenta que por más que intentara no podría acercarse a Sherlock ni aun con el mejor disfraz.

—De ser así… ¿Quién realmente eres?— No se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Sherlock hasta que fue demasiado tarde, estaba a un palmo de narices y en definitiva no iba a estar más así, tomó el rostro de Sherlock para chocar su boca con la suya, mientras veía como el otro se quedaba estático sin poder creérselo, para luego ser empujada con algo de violencia.

—¿Qué demonios?— intentó alcanzarle pero ya estaba en las escaleras corriendo hacia el exterior necesitaba regresar a Sussex inmediatamente, su deseo no se cumplió.

Pareció que estuvo en el tren horas enteras y no se enteró como llegó a donde estaba la feria, solo hasta que llegó ahí estaba el Sr. Dankworth sentado frente a su mesa con una taza de té.

—Es de tila para los nervios

—¡No funcionó!—, logró decir entre sollozos.

—Por supuesto que no mi niña—. Le miró compadecido. –Cuando una persona ama a otra de la manera más completa es difícil engañarle, tendrías el mejor disfraz posible, pero no contamos con el grado de amor incondicional que Sherlock le tiene a John y almas así es imposible cegarlas ante lo que ven.

—¿Qué es lo que ven?

—El alma y corazón de su ser amado, el cual es único y precioso como el mayor de los tesoros para el universo, ¿Estas lista para regresar a tu cuerpo?— le cuestionó.

Ella asintió —¿Y John? Sherlock sabrá que he sido yo porque me él le contará.

—No será así pequeña, modificaré sus recuerdos así que no tendrá en cuenta que te vio aquí—. Le guiñó un ojo mientras le guiaba al diván para volver a proceder a intercambiar las almas. Cuando se despertó Molly lo hizo de nuevo en su cuerpo, suspiró. Se levantó para ir a encontrar al sabio, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Solo vio a John que estaba comenzando a despertarse, entonces desapareció lo antes posible de ahí para que no lo viera. Pero antes de salir dejó varias libras por el servicio, las cuales aparecieron en su departamento un par de semanas después con una nota que decía.

_Pagaste lo suficiente con parte de tu energía que me mantendrá por varios años más vivo hasta que encuentre el cuerpo ideal para transferir mi alma. _

Acto seguido la nota se ennegreció de manera extraña y por miedo, Molly la quemó finalmente.

Los días transcurrieron y todo estaba en calma menos en el apartamento de Baker Street 221 B, donde un John y Sherlock retozaban en la cama felices, después de haber pasado horas amándose sin tregua, pero esa es otra historia.

**FIN **

**Nota de la autora**_: La idea original así como el personaje del Dankworth en un novela que se titula Avatares, no me pregunten el autor que tengo que buscar el libro en medio del caos que es mi cuarto de estudio… yo solo la adapté a mis necesidades. _


End file.
